


Updates people, updates

by Queen_Katri



Category: Just updates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28804254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Katri/pseuds/Queen_Katri
Summary: Just updates, and the reason why some works are taking so long. (Even though I gave a deadline for it already).





	1. Chapter 1

Ok, so the new fanfic that I posted deadline will be moved backed to late February. Something happened with my computer so I have to find the back up file and continue the writing. Also School sucks. (Why is the English language so hard and difficult). 

Sorry for the wait. 

Also I had a beta but lost them. Soooooo, I now need to find another. So sorry in advance for any spelling mistakes or grammar mishaps. 

This is it for now but this will be my official place for updates. So when you get an email saying this updated, I reccomend you check it.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello.  
So, I'm finally back.  
The writing for chapter 2 will finally be able to resume.  
It's already halfway-ish done so it won't take long.

That's all so...

Stay safe and wear your seat belts.


End file.
